


Cursed with Life

by Rozene_Nobody



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Reader, Gol D Roger is a bad guy in this and so is his crew, Multi, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, yandere universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody
Summary: One person born in this world, can indeed change the course of many other people’s destiny. However, one person born in this world that can lead anyone to the ultimate treasure of the era… Now that will cause total destruction and chaos. Lust for power, money, adventure, and maybe her as well, will overcome many senses due to her existence. Will she be able to survive and defend herself? Or forever live in the curse brought upon her?
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Cursed with Life

**Author's Note:**

> **This story was originally published on February 14, 2017 on my quotev and can be found[Here!](https://www.quotev.com/story/9168903/Cursed-with-Life-YandereOne-Piece-x-Reader/1)**
> 
> I'm just safely backing up my story here!
> 
> This is indeed a yandere story and because of my unique plot everyone will be different. **_I do not condone any yandere behaviors. Yes, yandere is a very toxic and unhealthy relationship. I do not support it in real life obviously._**
> 
> **December 14, 2020 Authors Note:** I am currently a few chapters and characters so I can take this story a different way!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters except for my Oc and he is a vital piece to the story. His name is Fróði, pronounced Fr-o-de

Reader's POV

Take a deep breath. In and out. I got this in control. No one can hurt me. I am safe. I am completely safe. Remember the advice. Take a deep breath back in and out. Calm yourself before you think irrationally... Or more irrationally in this case.

I am out of his hands now. That weird old man. I am safe now. I can finally be free. I have always wanted to be free and I am now. Nothing can hold me back, hopefully. I’ll take a look at what he left for me as I follow his Eternal Pose. It should take me to a civilization.

Now that I have calmed myself, I take a look around. I take a deep long stare at the dead man on the ground. His blood dried to the floor as his gaze still fixes on me. I let out a sigh as I realize I am drenched in his dried blood. It’s fine. He’s dead.

I just need to leave this stupid place I’ve been stuck at for the past few years of my life. Ever since that terrifying man died. I shiver as I see his face clearly in my mind. He still plagues my thoughts and dreams. The man that tried to be a father to me but for his own personal greed.

I gulp as I look at the bag on the floor. The bag I had used to gather all the useful information the dead old man on the ground kept. The old man’s name was Fróði. He has been kind to me physically, not mentally. He fed me, clothed me, and made sure I was well informed about the current state of the world.

He did all of that but he still treated me harsh as if he really wished I was never born, and that mentally screwed me up, more than it did when I was with that horrible man, Gol D. Roger. He made me feel less than human. Less than a slave, that Celestial Dragons' own and that is saying something. I gulp once more as I stare now at my hands that are tainted with his blood along with a sword in my (left/right) hand.

I finally killed him. All of that pushing and shoving he did to me made me snap. I finally stood up for myself but it was emotionally and physically draining. I want nothing more than to leave this island that are filled with more people like him. All of them possessing knowledge and that knowledge has turned them into robots or serious people.

I need to leave. I put the sword in its scabbard and shake my head of its thoughts. I will have plenty of time when I leave out to the ocean and venture the world. I grab the bag of useful information and leave the place I called my house, Fróði’s body now being left to rot until one of his fellow comrade’s come to find his body.

I quickly leave. It’s night so no one should be awake out on this dreadful island. I take a glance at the Eternal Pose. It’s headed for an island called Ochitsuki. I remember Fróði describing it as an enjoyable and relaxing experience for himself.

I note it and feel the chilly night as I step out of his house. I look around and see that everything is silent. Fróði chose a secluded spot to live because of me and that ended up being his wrongdoing. I nod with determination now as I head down to the docks making sure that I don’t wake a single soul.

Once I spot the calming waves of the ocean, I feel my heart start to flutter with excitement. I used to hate the ocean but now that I know what it’s like to be a prisoner on an island, I love it. I quickly go and find a small boat to steal, which doesn’t prove to be hard at all.

I set sail immediately. Thanks to all the experiences I have had before hand and all the knowledge Fróði has gifted me with, I will have no problem being on the ocean by myself. Especially, since it is a dangerous ocean, the Grand Line.

Once it is smooth sailing I use the only light I have, the moon’s light, and start to read Fróði’s diary. However I grow confused. It’s all about me. Every single page is all about me and the thing I was born with. As I read every single messy word on the pages, cold sweat starts to drip down my forehead.

I piece together all the information I have. I was born with lines in my stomach that took shape of an island. Gol D. Roger found me when I was practically a baby and took care of me until I was a small child, but that was after he found the One Piece. After he became the Pirate King. The issue at hand was that only he and a few other special people in his crew could see the birth mark.

I don’t remember what happened, but the physical abuse he had inflicted on me, the worst thing he could do to a mere baby, he threw me into his little game. Right before he died he had my body tattooed, me a mere child, with this ink that is practically invisible. The ink is rare. People who could see my birth mark can see the ink and vice versa. Only his first mate knows where to get it. I shiver at the thought. I’m disgusted. I have scared myself with these memories that I relive.

That crew took care of me but they had damaged my very soul. All because I was born with the last island that would lead people to the One Piece as a birth mark. A lead some would say for a treasure that I don’t even know is worth anything. For all I know it could range to be a lame piece of a shit a child would want to the world’s deadliest weapon. Whatever it was, he made me a key into his game to help guide to the One Piece. A cheat. Some people would absolutely kill for.

I don’t understand a lot about this but what I do understand is, Fróði protected me. He stole me away after Roger died and kept me under his wing. He clearly understands the power I possess and how people would kill for me. How I can start wars.

The information I learned from his books was he protected me, I am a key, a possible item that can lead to full out war, and only certain people can see my tattoos and birthmark and those people are potential Pirate Kings as Fróði puts it. I lift up my shirt to see the birthmark. It lays right above my belly button but below my breasts. It was a decent size. Any person would be shocked by it. The tattoos they have forever marked me with, surrounded the birthmark in a barrier before going all over my body in bits and pieces of random stuff.

I am still shocked by it and confused. I feel regret fill me as I realize that I killed the only person who protected me. Though, he didn’t care for me in the slightest he only cared about what I possess. Once that thought hits me I grow angry.

It’s not my fault I was born with this birthmark but it is someone’s fault for making my fate into some sick game. I feel myself get emotional as I think of Gol D. Roger. It’s his fault for making my destiny like this.

I can only hope that I don’t meet anyone who can see my tattoos. They are just lines and words but upon closer inspection it reveals small pieces of Roger’s story and a map to something. I don’t know what and I don’t know what the words say as they are in a different language, maybe even an ancient language.

I clutch Fróði’s diary I was holding and look over all the other books. Once I am sure the information is stuck in my head I toss all of it into the ocean, letting it get completely ruined by the sea salt water. I will find a life for myself. A living. A purpose. A different purpose than what Roger wants me to serve as.

Oh if only it were that simple.


End file.
